RQG New Year Special 2517!
Plot Summary Join Alex, James, Bryn, Ben, Lydia, and special guest Alice Bell as they celebrate New Year 2517 in a Corporation one shot special! Synopsis Episode 1 In the year 2517, six corporations have taken all the power and the governments have joined together into United International Government (UIG). The crew works for the Eurasian Incorporated's Black Ops division. The story opens on the group entering their handler's office, on New Years Eve. Henrietta enters first, followed by Hugo. Quiet Simon mimes a door opening and rolls well enough to fool the characters in the room for a moment. Hugo shoots finger guns at Quiet Simon but Simon catches the bullets, puts them in his pocket, and mimes "I love you" to Hugo. Mister Doctor Medic then joins them and upon entering the room begins to wash his hands with some alcohol. Ivanka follows last through the door and the group, including Alice, discover her character details for the first time. Bryn announces he will be doing "a different accent for every scene, all of them equally terrible". He's not wrong about their quality (sorry Bryn). Ivanka takes her seat, extremely straight with a book still on her head, without making direct eye contact with anyone. Quiet Simon then mimics her movements perfectly as he sits down as well. Mister Doctor Medic asks if they are there for a reason and immediately a door at the back of the room opens, letting their handler in. He is "very, very, very large" and dressed in a "very, very, very expensive suit." His name is unknown to the group. The Group is given a mission to acquire information that they already have. The group prematurely celebrates before the twist is given. There is information about revolutionary gene sequencing technology stored on a nanochip that the Western Federation has discovered the Eurasian Incorporated has. Eurasian Incorporated is being forced to sell the information to the Western Federation and the team is tasked with stealing it from their own company before it can be sold. The deal is being held at Ambassador Clara Neilstartir(????) New Years Eve party in Northern Sweden and the team must retrieve the chip before it can be sold. To prevent information leaks, they must retrieve the chip and then kill everyone present, including the ambassador and any other EI agents present. Mr. Doctor Medic suggests hacking a satellite and crashing it into the event to prevent the Western Federation from acquiring the information but The Handler tells them they need to keep the information as well to send to Gemini Bioware. To further complicate matters, they need to cover up that they have killed everyone to make sure the Western Federation from getting suspicious. Tensions rise as Hugo tells Mr. Doctor Medic to "shut up" about nuking the party from orbit as a way to clean up the site. The party will be attacked by the Cult of Machina, a group that love robotics, cybernetics, and AI so much that they attempt to turn themselves into robots. Also, they are "horribly murderous and kidnap people and put robot bits in them." The party must be done by the time the Cult arrives. The party will be entering the party as guests and so will need to find their kits and the chip after entrance. Their extra equipment will be smuggled in as a supply drop. Each character will enter the party with only their reinforced clothing, combat knife, and pistols. Ivanka has a Liberty Black Body Space as in which she stores an explosive charge. The equipment is in the storeroom. The compound they are entering has a security terminal that controls all the security of the area at the opposite end of the building to said storeroom. There is also a forcefield and an unusual amount of trees surrounding it for the time period as the Ambassador likes to keep greenery around. There are also 15 piles of Ferrero Roche's, one of which hides the chip they are retrieving. Hugo takes the blueprint and leads the group out of the room. They are sent a tweet telling them exactly where the plane is, as Twitter now runs all telecommunications in the world. They stroll up to the airport on the 486th floor of the Evening Spire(?). They begin planning in the plane, sending Mr. Doctor Medic in to take the security terminal first so that they do not have to navigate the houses defense system. Ivanka and Henrietta are to take out the shield generator to enable the diversionary attack by the Cult of Machina. Simon will go get the equipment to hand out to everyone. They agree to meet at an out of the way storeroom before commencing their assault and sort through the Ferrero Roche after everyone is dead. The idea of turning off the shields, letting the Machina's in to kill everyone while the team is holed up, then turning the security back on to kill the Machina's is thrown out. They can then turn the security off and sort through the Ferrero Roche's to find the chip. Ivanka suggests there is "something to be said for getting the Ferrero Roche first because you can just pretend you want a chocolate." Hugo, who has a detector, decides he can do a circuit of the main room to find the chip and make sure they can get it. Mr. Doctor Medic then throws out the idea of having a few people in the main hall while the other's do their assignments. They decide that Ivanka can store an explosive charge in her Body Space and use that to remotely destroy the shield generator. Quiet Simon can use stealth to get through the kitchen to retrieve the equipment. Mr. Doctor Medic will head through the library to try and get through security. (Editing Time Stamp: Ep 1 - 26:18) Notes Category:Specials